1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, and more particularly to a computer with a push-button control device that prevents the operation of the computer in the absence of a correct input password.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers are usually provided with a control device that prevents the unauthorized operation of the same. Such control devices are necessary so as to prevent unwarranted access to classified information, to prevent data loss and to prevent the introduction of a computer virus into the computer.
The access control devices of the above type are currently available in two kinds. The first type is a key-operated control device which is usually installed in most computers. A special key is used to activate the control device so as to permit proper operation of the computer. The second type is a card-operated control device which requires the insertion of an access card into a card receiving groove so as to permit proper operation of the computer.
Note that in both types of access control devices, a separate component (such as a key or an access card) is necessary before the access control device can be activated. The computer cannot be operated when the separate component is lost or damaged. Furthermore, the conventional control devices prevent the operation of the computer by disabling the computer keyboard of the latter. Unauthorized use of the computer is still possible by installing a computer mouse.